


Home

by eledhwenlin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon contemplates the crew of the Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted commentfic. I don't know when this was first posted.

Of all places Simon thought he would end up, the _Serenity_ does not score high. Or rather, until he had to break his sister out of a secret government facility, Simon was not even aware that the _Serenity_ even existed. And yet both the ship and its crew have managed to worm their way into his heart. 

Okay, perhaps Jayne not so much. But it's a delight to listen to Kaylee explain what modifications she did to the core engine, see her face light up for each kind smile and gesture she receives. Book, despite his calm attire, always has a hilarious tale to tell about some mission he went on and he offers a respite of the rest of the crew who sometimes forget they're not 12 years old anymore. Inara is in a class of her own - Simon doesn't know how to describe her, but her presence makes him long to be a better man. Zoe and Wash give him hope because they love each other so much and it makes him long for a person to call his own.

Mal ... is Mal. Simon is fascinated by him, by his enigma. Their conversations are terse more often than not, both of them wary of the other one, but there's something there, a spark that Simon would like to investigate further some day. 

Tonight, however, he just tucks in his sister and then goes back to the lounge, retakes his seat between Book and Mal, listens to the outrageous stories they all have about their lives out here and realises: he does not miss the opportunities that were once open to him at all. This, no matter how strange it is, has become home.


End file.
